New Season New Coach New Player?
by Dana1
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! #3 of Bird of PRey Along with School Daze and Friendship Ends The Ducks have a state title to defend with or without their leading scorer.
1. Running into Old Friends

Title: New Season New Coach New Player?  
Author: Dana  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: I'll list them when I get to them. First chapter light violence (Extremely light).  
Summary: The Ducks have a state title to defend with or without their leading scorer.  
Author's note: This takes place before D2. Obviously Bombay's too busy playing junior hockey to coach so they get a new coach. Might be AU depends on where the fic heads. Contrary to almost every MD fic I've written Jesse and Adam are not best friends in this fic. Friends but not best.  
Second author's note: This is the third fic in a series that I didn't know was becoming a series! The other two fics are: School Daze and Friendship Ends.   
Disclaimer: Disney and Steven Brill own the Duckies. I claim the Banks family, and Travis Stiller so far anyway.   
  
Running Into Old Friends  
  
"Don't forget we've got practice tonight." Jesse said as Jesse and Adam exited their school.   
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"My dad's excited about coaching. Won't be the same as Bombay coaching though." Jesse said with a frown.  
  
"Hey your dad played in high school right?"  
  
"Yep. Third wing center."   
  
They stopped at the corner. Adam had to turn left and Jesse had to keep going straight. "See you later Jesse." Adam said as he turned.  
  
He caught the public bus. It wasn't that long of a ride to Edina. When he was exciting the bus, the bus driver, Kelly, said "See you tomorrow Adam."  
  
Adam walked up the street to his house. It wasn't that far from the bus stop. He hoped his parents wouldn't be home trying to tell him that he should go back to Bell Elementary. Last year he had decided to switch schools after the fights he got in with his former best friend, Brian McGill. He wondered if McGill and the rest of the Hawks were still mad about last year. He hadn't seen much of them since he switched schools.  
  
"A lone Duck." A voice said from behind him. Adam guessed they were still mad because he knew that it was McGill. He turned around and saw Matt King and Nick Herek with McGill. He didn't think it was any coincidence that hockey season started today. They had probably been waiting for him. If they were, McGill was smart enough to pick the two biggest members of the Hawk team.  
  
Adam tried walking past them but that didn't seem to help. They quickly blocked his way. Giving him no other choice but to stay there. He wished the Ducks lived closer. The closest one is Guy but he's in Saint Paul not Edina. Adam tried not to look scared.  
  
"We're going to make sure the Ducks don't make it to the playoffs this year." Brian said as he, King, and Herek circled around Adam. Now Adam was worried.  
  
"How?" Adam realized that was a dumb question after he asked it. It was rather obvious by the way; they were looking at him what was going on. That was when he noticed Herek was hiding something behind his back. Adam wondered how far he'd get if he made a run for it.   
  
"By taking out the star player of course." King said. Herek brought out what he'd been hiding. A bat. Shit! Adam wasn't sure if he said that aloud or to himself. But it didn't matter as he tried to make a run for it. He fell to the ground clutching at his ankle after Herek smashed it with the bat. They started kicking and stomping it. They did it several times before someone saw what was going on.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" A very familiar voice yelled. Adam looked up to see his fourteen-year-old sister Christina standing there with Keith Hawkinson.  
  
Herek, King, and McGill got out of there quickly. Keith and Christina looked down at Adam. "You okay Adam?" Christina asked.  
  
Adam tried to stand and fell back down. "Look at his ankle!" Keith said pointing at it. She looked down. Adam tried but Keith pushed him back down. "Is Jeffrey home?"  
  
"He might be. Or Martha could drive him." Christina answered. Adam knew perfectly well, what they were talking about. But they were avoiding it. Keith picked Adam up and carried him back to the estate of the Banks. That was embarrassing for Adam. Martha had her car door open. Keith put Adam inside. Christina came out with an ice pack.  
  
"Someone call Mr. Hall and tell him I won't be at practice." Adam said as Keith and Christina gently propped up his ankle.  
  
"Later." Christina said. Adam didn't think any of they were paying attention.  
  
The car was started. Adam was lying on his back on the back seat. Christina, Keith, and Martha were all squished in the front. An eternity later of having his ankle jarred by the car, which was probably only ten minutes, they arrived at the doctor's office. Well at least it wasn't the hospital. Adam thought. Keith carried him in as Martha and Christina ran ahead. Adam was put on a couch and then had to wait. His ankle was really beginning to hurt by now. He decided he'd better call Jesse and tell him what happened. "Chris you have your cell with you?"  
  
"Yeah but Martha has it. She's calling mom and dad."  
  
"Adam Banks?" A nurse called. Keith stood up and talked to her a second. She came over with a wheelchair. She helped Adam into it. She wheeled him into a room then helped him onto an examination table. "The doctor will be with you in a few minutes." She said and left.  
  
"What happened?" Christina finally asked.  
  
"I was walking home and ran into McGill, King, and Herek. Herek had a bat. They said they were going to make sure the Ducks didn't even make it to the playoffs this year by taking out the star player."  
  
"Jeez I was a Hawk once and they weren't that vicious. They cheated yes. Attack someone off the ice no."  
  
"I know. I guess they never forgot about us beating them last year." Martha came in. "Can I use the phone?"  
  
She started to give him the phone when a doctor came in. "Hello I'm Dr. Dylan." He said. He touched Adam's ankle and Adam hissed in pain. "Hmm. Let's get that ankle x-rayed okay Adam?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer as he helped him back into the wheelchair.  
  
Ten minutes later they were waiting for the doctor to come back in with the x-rays. It wasn't the fastest place. Adam was going to ask for the phone again when Dr. Dylan came back in.  
  
"Well Adam you have a hairline fracture in your ankle so I'll have to put a cast on it."  
  
"How long will I have the cast on?"  
  
"Six to eight weeks. Then you will have a little bit of physical therapy."  
  
"I'll be out almost all of the hockey season!" Adam protested.  
  
"Looks it." He said as he instructed me to roll up my pant leg. He started to wrap my ankle.   
  
They won. Adam thought as he held back his tears. They took me out. 


	2. benched

Notes: Oops forgot I also claim Keith, Martha, and Dr. Dylan. I thought I caught all the first person POV's from the handwritten chapter one. Two slipped in. It's easier to write in first person on paper. Also I named the series. It's now called: Bird of Prey. I know I found Edina Junior High on the web once but now I can't find it!   
  
Benched  
  
"Anyone remind Adam that there is practice tonight?" Quint Hall asked.  
  
Practice had started a few minutes earlier. Everyone was there but Adam.  
  
"I did when he was leaving school. He said he was going to be here." Jesse answered.  
  
"Laps." Quint called. The Ducks quickly started doing their laps.  
  
Just as they were finishing the laps, Charlie heard a door open. He stopped, trying to see if it was Adam. It was indeed Adam, and he was on crutches.  
  
"What happened?" Quint asked seeing Adam on crutches. Martha, Keith, and Christina walked behind him.  
  
"Ran into some people I know on the way home. They introduced my ankle to a bat." Adam was tired and on painkillers.  
  
"Who was it?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Let me guess. It was the Hawks right?" Jesse asked.   
  
"Yeah. They were waiting for me to come home."  
  
"How bad is your ankle?" Peter asked.  
  
"Hairline fracture." Adam sat down in one of the seats. "I'm out for most of the season."  
  
"I'll kill them!" Fulton said. "They aren't getting away with this!" All of the other ducks nodded in agreement.   
  
"I know you are all mad but we've got practice. Talk about this afterwards." Quint said.  
  
Adam, Christina, and Keith watched the practice. Martha said she'd come back to pick them up. Adam was itching to play. Keith played hockey for Eden Hall. practice had been cancelled.  
  
Christina's phone was ringing. "Hello? Oh hey mom. Yeah I'm at Adam's hockey practice...he wanted to tell them. yeah sure." She handed the phone to Adam.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
'Adam how are you? martha told me about what happened.'  
  
"I'm doped up on pain medication so I'm fine." Keith and Christina snickered at that.  
  
'I'm going to come there and pick you up. you should be resting at home and not watching some hockey practice.'  
  
"Fine."  
  
They hung up. Adam hated being benched. Maybe it's the experience of being on the Hawks. You play injured, sick, or whatever. There was no excuse for not playing.  
  
Too bad it wouldn't work now. not that he'd ever want to return to the Hawks.  
  
He just wanted to play. 


	3. Meeting the Neighbor

Notes: This is officially AU with the movies. You'll see why. Work with me okay? I really made a butt (something else inserted there) in some reviews and I'm still sorry. One day I'm going to learn how to write a review that's worded right.  
  
Meeting the Neighbor  
  
After dropping Keith off at his house, Sharon Banks drove into their own long driveway. Christina opened the door for Adam.   
  
"I forgot to tell you. We've got guests. The new neighbors are over. They've got a son your age Adam."   
  
"Any daughters my age?" Christina asked.  
  
"Yes they have a daughter but she's seven." Sharon said as she held the door open. They walked, or in Adam's case, hobbled into the living room.   
  
"There you are. Nick, Alice, Dwayne, and Penny these are two of my children, Christina and Adam. Christina and Adam this is Mr. and Mrs. Robertson and their two children Dwayne and Penny."  
  
"What happened to your ankle?" Alice asked.  
  
"Hockey related injury." He didn't feel like telling people he didn't know that his former teammates broke his ankle with a bat.  
  
"OH you play hockey? So does Dwayne. he was on a team in Dallas."   
  
"There's a spot open on the Ducks if you want to play here."  
  
"Great." Dwayne said. 


End file.
